Watching Over Me
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome always knew she was different and tried to hide it. She could heal just about anything if her mind was set to it. When she has a chance meeting to heal a 'superhero' she didn't know that it would end up changing her whole life.


**Watching Over Me**

**Pairings: Kagome/Superman**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Justice League**

**Summary: Kagome always knew she was different and tried to hide it. She could heal just about anything if her mind was set to it. When she has a chance meeting to heal a 'superhero' she didn't know that it would end up changing her whole life.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Her eyes were wide with awe as she looked around the large room. Smack dab in the middle of all the futuristic looking equipment was a large window...that looked out into space!

Yes, stars, planets and..space!

Her heartbeat was hammering in her ears as she looked down at Earth. She knew she was sweating and probably looked insane but hey, she had been minding her own business, getting ready for bed, when out of nowhere she was pulled into a light and bam!

Hello earth, space, and, stars.

She knew, just knew this had something to do with what happened last week, she could feel it in her bones. She had been minding her own business sitting at an outside cafe eating dinner in Gotham. Her Nii-san had sent her over to look over contract papers with Wayne Enterprises, he was far too busy to do it himself.

The city was still reeling from the last Batman vs whatever super genius bad guy that had decided to take over the city. Being from Japan she was used to superheroes and villains. Being a miko who had been pulled down a magical well into the past, well yeah. Nothing really phased her anymore.

It was a nice day and her feet were killing her, stupid high heel pumps, and her business suit was stuffy. All brand name and from her Nii-san, being his heir she had to dress the part, no matter how much it annoyed her.

When out of nowhere, the Dark knight of Gotham was flung through the window of the cafe and right into a car. The crunch of breaking bone echoed in her ears as people screamed and ran for the hills.

You'd think they'd be used to it by now.

She herself was on her knees next to the fallen hero her powers pumping into him healing the fractured rib, which had punctured his lung. If she hadn't done anything he would have died within fifteen minutes.

She respected him and what he stood for, he fought for those who were unable to fight for themselves. So she felt she had to help him. Her own days of fighting the good fight were over but if she could help him, it would make her feel like she had helped at least a bit.

Well needless to say she had healed the Dark Knight and he had continued his fight with the Joker like nothing had happened. She was left there in the rubble getting a lecture from her Nii-san on her cellphone about helping strange men in spandex, yes he had gained a small sense of humor over the many years they had been apart.

Over all she had brushed it off and gone on with her night. Going home and getting ready to go to sleep and deal with paperwork in the morning.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi. I have yet to thank you for saving my life." The dark smooth voice ran over her and she turned on her heels to throw a dark glare at the dark knight aka Batman.

"You take me home right now." Her voice left no room for arguing and he merely laughed.

"Sorry I can't do that." She bristled at his teasing town and was about to tear into him, Batman or not. yet was stopped by a nervous chuckle. She rounded on the one who had let out the noise and gapped.

There standing in front of her was the Superman.

The worlds most known and loved superhero, her super hero crush, and she was standing there in her pajamas!

Plaid blue and white pj's nothing sexy or fancy. Just plain old warm PJ's. She was never one for outlandish things, being heir to a multi billion dollar corporation hadn't changed that.

"You see, ms. Hig-er-raw-shi." He struggled bit with her name making her blush a bit. "We'd like to offer you a job." Her mouth hit the floor.

"A-a what?" She ignored the way Batman chuckled.

"I think you broke her..."****

* * *

**Kage's AN: So I hope you like it! I know I had fun, I feel bad throwing so much at Yuki though. Kage bad~ But-But she has all the great ideas! And they kinda, um...jump me and say WRITE ME! And I do. 0:3 -fail angel icon**

**Also please do excuse the spam that will hit you who still follow my Whispering Kage account. I'm going to update all the things! Once I get repost's out of the way, like The Apprentice and Page By Page, I can work on new stuff. I already have so many ideas!**

**Yuki Note: Here is chapter one! Enjoy it! Kage wrote the first chapter, which means I have to type the second one -sweatdrops- Yeah, On my own account, I have my four fics posted, I am going to post 1 more new story, than 5 of my old stories...then a story that is for drabbles and oneshots...that is all that is going to be posted on my account until i finish one of my fics. ^^ I am hammering down on myself on not finishing fics. **

**Anyway, Read and Review! XD **


End file.
